Regalo
by not-flawless-writer
Summary: POST-APOCALYPSE. Debido a que Peter estaba triste últimamente, Erik decide espiar en su habitación, encontrando algo que, quizás, pueda arreglar para levantarle el ánimo. ¡Más padre e hijo! Plus aparición especial de: ¡Jean, Scott y Jubilee! :) Continuación de "Papá", pero siempre puede leerse como otra historia independiente.


**Regalo.**

Últimamente, Erik había visto un poco apagado a Peter, sin embargo, no sabía por qué y tampoco había tenido el valor de preguntarle sobre su estado de ánimo. Ya no le veía correr, ni relacionarse con los otros estudiantes. Apenas y lo veía entrar a clases.

Sentado, en una de las bancas del jardín de la mansión, esperando por irse o siquiera decidir qué hacer después de estas semanas: si irse, salir al mundo y volver a explorarlo, o quedarse ahí, en el lugar en el que sabía, siempre sería bienvenido con los suyos. Pero su mente era un total revuelo.

Vio a Jean y a Scott, dos de los nuevos estudiantes, caminando junto con otros de sus compañeros, y se levantó de su asiento, para llegar hasta ellos.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Peter? —preguntó de golpe a los chicos.

—Uh, está en su habitación—contestó la pelirroja un poco apenada. —No ha querido salir en días.

—Cada vez que llamamos, nunca responde…—comentó una chica con aspecto asiático, Jubilee.

Erik no esperó a que siguieran hablando y se encaminó hasta la mansión para buscarlo. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, tocó algunas veces en ella, pero nunca atendió al llamado. Así que en su lugar, decidió usar sus poderes y mover el bloqueo de la cerradura. Al entrar, no lo encontró por ningún lado. Buscó en su armario, en el baño, incluso debajo de la cama, pero el chico no estaba.

Suspiró y se sentó en el suelo. Quizás había salido y nadie se había dado cuenta de eso. Observó a su alrededor, y para ser un chico problemático, su habitación estaba muy bien ordenada. La súper velocidad, por supuesto, le ayudaba. En uno de los muebles, notó que estaba una foto de una mujer, quien le parecía muy conocida.

Se levantó de su asiento en la alfombra, caminó con pesar hasta ella, y su recuerdo entró en su mente como un remolino. Todas las cosas que había pasado con la humana… revueltas, sin orden ni medidas en su pensamiento. La había dejado porque corría peligro y no quería arriesgarla. La amó mucho en su momento. ¿Cómo estará ahora? Pensó. ¿Y si se hubiera quedado con ella… junto con Peter? ¿Seguirían vivos también? ¿No seguirían el mismo camino de su hija y su esposa? Un nudo se formó en su garganta, sintió la opresión en su pecho y las lágrimas surcaron sus ojos, pero se negó a sufrir más.

Decidió verle el lado bueno a la situación, al menos Peter había sobrevivido. Abrió la gaveta del pequeño buró y, aunque sabía que estaba invadiendo su privacidad, decidió hurgar dentro. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando encontró un pequeño aparato reproductor de música roto. Una cinta estaba dentro, también arruinada.

Erik recordó verlo siempre con esa cosa, quizás era muy preciada para él. Después de observarla por unos momentos, la guardó de nuevo, y salió de su habitación, pensando ahora en lo que haría para que se sintiera mejor. Al menos un poco.

* * *

Al regresar, casi de noche, Peter ni siquiera se molestó en usar su velocidad para entrar más rápido a la mansión. Algunos de sus compañeros sabían que eso no era normal en él y sintieron el ambiente lúgubre y la tensión del chico. Había vuelto de ver a su madre y hermana, pero no le animó demasiado. Ya había intentado todo, solamente esperaba que Erik se largara. Porque sabía que lo haría. Incluso ya le había comentado a su madre sobre eso. Le había cuestionado mucho y en algunas ocasiones, Peter no sabía qué responderle. Aún le afectaba.

Cuando entró en su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a la cama. Observó el techo por unos momentos y cerró los ojos, esperando por caer rendido, pero Peter nunca se cansaba. Quizás era lo que más odiaba de sí mismo. Al querer dormir y olvidar, simplemente no podía. Se sentó desesperado en la cama, y volteó hasta el buró, viendo la imagen de su madre, y luego vio la gaveta.

La abrió, para poder ver su walkman destruido. Lo extrañaba mucho, era un regalo que su madre le había dado en su cumpleaños hacia muchos años, y se culpaba por haber sido un idiota al dejarlo caer por accidente mientras corría por la ciudad. Sin embargo, se encontró con un aparato nuevo y una cinta dentro. Se sorprendió, porque esta vez no lo había robado. Notó que en el fondo se encontraba una pequeña nota. La tomó en manos y la leyó.

 _Para Peter:_

 _No quiero verte deprimido._

— _Te ama, Erik, tu padre._

Sonrió un poco y suspiró, poniéndose los auriculares, y comenzó a reproducir la cinta.

Se sorprendió al escuchar la primera canción: _Ain't no mountain high enough_ de Marvin Gaye y Tammi Terrell. Sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez no fue una pequeña sonrisa, sino una enorme. ¿Cómo es que Erik conocía sus gustos musicales? No sabía. O tal vez había tomado algunas otras cintas de su buró, pero no era como si le importaba.

Sintió, con la letra de la canción, que Erik en realidad estaba mostrándole apoyo y un hombro en el cual llorar cuando se sintiera triste. Aunque no estuviera con él en ese momento, se sintió mucho mejor y pensó que Erik estaba manifestándose a través de aquel regalo.

Volvió a su posición inicial en la cama y así durmió, reproduciendo una y otra vez la misma canción, con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara, igual a la que se hizo presente en el rostro de su padre el día en que le reveló que él, Peter Maximoff, era su hijo.

Ya no estaban solos, y por primera vez, Peter lo entendió a la perfección.

FIN.


End file.
